On Jupiter
by YoungYardie
Summary: Shortly after leaving Team Voltron, Keith chances upon Lance on another nameless planet.


_On Jupiter_

"Keith!"

The girl he was talking to could wait the way the red paladin left her with a wink and light brush of lips on her cheek. She felt abandoned and treasured.

Keith turned in the crowd that came to bear witness of the real red lion. He was nearly bowled over by its pilot. It felt good to physically touch another human being. The voice recordings over quantum frequencies didn't do Shiro justice, the news recordings of Allura's new alliances didn't impact, the hearsay of a sighting of a lion here or there didn't count, and when he truly did patch a direct link with Hunk or Pidge or Coran, there was only so much that could be conveyed.

But in an embrace, beneath their armor was skin and blood, heartbeats, warmth, and the reality that he could touch it, given time and place and incentive. Should Keith have transformed the ideas into verbal expression it would have sounded sexual, but in his mind there was no sexual drive. It was a passion to be in human company, thoroughly, as a palpable experience that his very bones would remember. It was a carnal want that holographs and video recordings couldn't satisfy. He returned Lance's embrace hungrily and felt that Lance understood him in that half-tick.

"Still a mullet-top, huh?"

"Says the skirt-chaser."

"I'll have you know I'm a riot with the ladies," he grinned superficially. But then: "You're staying on planet, right?"

"I…" Keith's eyes shifted right. The _Blades of Marmora_ didn't "hang out." They lounged, perhaps, among their own, but with a sense of comradery, not familiarity as he knew Lance would treat him. He hesitated because he didn't feel human enough to relate to Lance anymore, though he wasn't Galra enough to be shrewd. The dichotomy was snubbed when he replied, "I have a few hours."

"A few hours," Lance repeated. It was less than he would have hoped.

"I'm on recon at daybreak," so went the mission. At daybreak he would have to find a character that was the latest defect from Zarkon's army and was a major lead, perhaps, in where the Galra Empire sourced their massive stores of quintessence and robeasts. He wasn't expected to be on planet until the following day. Keith _should_ be waiting on the star wharves. He decided to eat instead.

It was gooey, meaty, and soaked in black juice that was tastier than appearances led the two to believe. Because a paladin and a space-ninja would have caused a spectacle within the restaurant, they ate out on the nose of the red lion. There was little talk about aside their missions. They were more like synesthetes on piloting and danger, or two teenagers in loud solidarity.

In the distance was a dry thunderstorm and Lance made some did-you-know fact about a hurricane on Jupiter that was a thousand years old. The horizon was gold on one side and mud on the other.

"So, what's your recon mission about?" Lance asked genially.

"I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you."

Lance was quiet so Keith looked at his face. "I was joking."

"Huh. Hunk wasn't kidding. Galra Keith actually has a sense of humor."

The instant Keith got irritated Lance said, "Hey, before you go, wanna take her for a spin?"

"Her? Her who?"

"Red, who else?"

"I don't think I can pilot a lion anymore."

"Why? Too _Galra_ for it?" On seeing his face, he amended, " _Kidding_."

Lance lured Keith into the cockpit. Dark and unwelcoming, Keith resisted being sat down at the control panel. True to his expectation, the red lion didn't welcome him back. He was not disappointed. He relaxed. He admitted, "I do miss the armor."

Lance gestured to himself: "It is very slimming."

Keith ignored him. "It's self-healing. I've never come across any other fiber technology that repairs itself like the paladin armor has. Do you think Princess Allura would ever share that technology among members of the coalition? Like the Blades of Marmora?"

Lance straightened, because Keith had spoken like a general. With equal gravity Lance replied that he didn't know, that if he saw the princess again he might bring it up, but a lot of secrets and technologies were guarded for fear of falling into enemy hands. He wasn't sure whose call it was, or if it was that big of a deal…he eventually stopped talking.

Keith had reclined and was looking at the dark screens. He seemed peaceful, and pensive.

"Do you miss it?"

That broke his reverie, but his eyes remained wistful. "Sometimes," he admitted.

"I'm sorry she won't answer you."

Keith got up. "I should get going."

Lance said playfully as he walked past, "It wouldn't hurt for you to call home now and again, you know."

Keith turned. He chuckled, "What?"

"You know—the Castle of Lions, Coran, Shiro, Allura, Pidge, Hunk, me: we _do_ accept social calls. It's not all about taking down Zarkon."

"Or Lotor."

"See? That. That is exactly what I'm talking about." He turned on the ship, "If you're leaving, might as well give you a lift. The star wharves are on the other side of the planet, right?"

"Yeah," Keith leaned on the back of the red throne. From the corner of Lance's eye a shadow moved, perhaps a body part, but his guard was so down he didn't react. It was easy then for Keith's finger to curl under his chin. He was kissing him next.

Lance jolted away, hit his head on the back of the seat. Keith regarded him unapologetically.

"The star wharves are an hour's drive from here. Not on the other side of the planet. You should be more observant if you want to call yourself a pilot."

Lance's voice was a breathy shrill and a stutter. Keith moved away—but the doors were locked. In quiet panic he declared, "Lance, open the door."

"After that performance? Nope. No. No-no-no-no-no-no. Uh-uh. No way. We are talking about this _today."_

Keith glared over his shoulder with a vehemence such that one wouldn't have thought he'd displayed affection three ticks ago.

Lance stretched out his arm in a sweep. "Um, what was that?"

"I think humans call it kissing," Keith teased.

Unamused, "And what do the Galra call it? A declaration of indifference?"

He scoffed.

"Well?"

"I…," he didn't want to talk. "I…haven't touched anyone without inflicting harm on them for six months."

"So you went crazy."

"I am not…"

When the red paladin approached him Keith flinched, because he still appeared aggressive and unhappy. Lance smirked, "I'm not going to hit you."

He hugged him. The armor made it awkward but Keith fit his nose somewhere in the middle of them and smelled his heat and skin that, for being so simple, amazed him. Lance asked if he felt like rocking. Keith laughed in reply.

"So you're gay?"

Keith didn't reply.

"I bet you wanna do this naked."

"Shut up."

"I'm right, right?"

"Thanks for not…ejecting me into space."

"Well we're on a planet, so…"

Keith mused in that moment that he'd probably chosen the worst person to confide in.

A/N: I enjoy Voltron. The lore and psuedo-science are engaging and its fun looking at how the creators attempt to mislead the viewer or insert foreshadows. Though _klance_ is the mothership I have more faith in a political union between Allura and Lotor. I think they'd be an interesting power couple and, occasionally, at each other's throats.


End file.
